


Picture Perfect

by lilsmartass



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Shmoop, slight BDSM themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Written for my pevertables square of Kink Bingo. Logan just likes to watch Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but if James Cameron wants to gift them to me, I promise to feed them every day.  
> Warning/Spoilers: Sexual content, slash  
> Pairing: Alec/Logan teeny tiny mention of Alec/Logan/Max   
> Genre: PWP, begging, slight BDSM themes, shmoop, established relationship

This was how he loved the X-5 best, cocky veneer stripped away, skin sheened with a layer of glistening sweat, and too far gone even to beg, reduced instead to little pants and whimpers as his hips jerked helplessly. The only problem was, that the image, combined with the soft, velvet heat of the beautiful transgenic’s ass, was that Logan never lasted long after bringing his lover to that point. He never got to enjoy it as much as he wished, never got to soak in the image of Alec’s desperation and lust and need and want and enjoyment. Tonight, Logan had decided, that had to change. As always, he spread Alec out naked on the wide bed, raising an eyebrow and quirking a smirk when Alec shot him a trademarked cocky grin over his shoulder before settling comfortably on his stomach, head pillowed by his folded arms and hips raised with a fat pillow pushed under them. Logan knew he was going to enjoy this, but he wasn’t selfish, or tried not to be, and he wanted Alec to enjoy it too, so before he began the part of the night which had had him half hard just thinking about it for the past week, he uncapped a bottle of massage oil and began to run his strong hands over Alec’s smooth back in firm circles.

Alec moaned in obvious enjoyment though the touch wasn’t sensual by nature. He had, as Joshua said, cat in his cocktail, and enjoyed being touched and petted. Logan took his time, mapping every inch of Alec’s back and shoulders and rubbing his thumbs hard, but still reassuringly against Alec’s spine and neck. Alec let out a sigh of enjoyment, eyes fluttering closed, and Logan brought his hands lower, kneading at the transgenic’s ass. Alec thrust his hips up higher, searching for more friction, and Logan laughed, keeping up the firm circles and allowing his fingers to only barely graze the rosebud pucker.

“Logan,” Alec panted, already hard, “C’mon man, this is torture.”

Logan leaned over him, dropping a gentle kiss on his barcode and another on the side of his neck before leaning in close enough to his ear to breathe, “You haven’t seen torture yet.”

Alec moaned again in desire and anticipation and shifted, trying to rub his sensitised body against Logan’s still denim clad lower half.

Logan gave a gentle laugh and slid a hand beneath him, beginning to slowly, gently jack the X-5’s cock. His touch was much too light to allow him to actually finish, and Alec was soon whimpering, lost in the sensation. Logan gave him a sappy smile, the sort of smile he’d never actually allow Alec to see on his face because Alec was not above taking advantage of it if he knew for certain that there was nothing Logan wouldn’t do for him or give him, and Logan really didn’t want to spend the little that remained of his fortune on candy bars, strippers and outdated games consoles. He dipped his fingers back in the jar of oil, still sitting open on the bed, and coated them thoroughly then pushed two straight in. Alec yelped at the burn-stretch, but within seconds had relaxed into it and his writhing only increased as Logan, with the ease of long familiarity, began to work the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Logan, God Logan, I’m ready, need you.”

Logan ignored him in favour of pressing a light kiss to his hip and adding another finger and a twist-scissor into his previous in and out routine. Alec gave a high needy sound that went straight to Logan’s cock and made him gasp audibly. “So beautiful for me Alec, love you like this,” he said.

“My favourite words from Eyes Only,” Alec snarked, but broke off with a gasp as Logan pushed his fingers hard back into him.

“If you can be sarcastic, I’m doing something wrong,” the computer expert mused, seemingly to himself. He removed his fingers with a wet sucking sound and Alec arched against the bed, but before he could start complaining, Logan dipped his head and blew on the already stretched rim. Alec whimpered and Logan flicked out his tongue, beginning to lick and nibble and suck at the pink hole. When Alec broke down to a litany consisting mostly of “please Logan now,” he drew back.

He knew that the second he pushed in filling Alec for all he could take that the perfect image in his head would be complete. Alec would whimper and go still, muscles taught with desire, and today he wanted to watch, wanted to see. “Roll over,” he murmured. “I want to see your face, your beautiful eyes.”

Alec didn’t resist, but he needed Logan’s strong arms to help roll him, too loose and pliant with need to move his whole weight. Logan reached down by the side of the bed and fumbled with one hand, whilst the other caressed Alec’s firm jaw gently. Sex toys were almost impossible to get hold of nowadays, the Pulse having shut down many of the factories and distribution agencies that made ordering such things discreetly possible so what Logan pulled up was nothing more than an ordinary cucumber. He lubed it quickly and efficiently, growing impossibly harder at the sight of Alec’s sweat drenched hair struck to his forehead, and stuttered breaths. When the tip pushed against his hole, the X-5’s eyes flew open and Logan couldn’t swallow his own groan at the sight of the lust blown green.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, a sentence Logan was quite impressed with, he’d thought Alec was well beyond talking, but other than being a little raspy his voice sounded fine.

He stopped pushing, leaning down to claim Alec’s lips in a reassuring kiss. Alec parted his lips to allow him access without thought, but pulled back when Logan slid the cucumber an inch deeper. “You’re so beautiful when I fuck you,” Logan whispered, “I want to watch without getting distracted with how good you feel.”

“And you couldn’t arrange me a threesome?”

Logan bit down sharply on his plush bottom lip, eliciting a yelp, “Not going to share you,” he said, ignoring the brief flickering thoughts of Max joining them, her own smooth limbs twining around his while he held her in place and Alec dipped his tousled head between her legs, pink tongue visible for an instant and- no, it wasn’t possible thanks to Manticore, and Logan wouldn’t let pointless longings ruin what he did have.

Alec sighed in a put upon way, but spread his legs wider. He lifted his hips, the muscles in his stomach rippling and tensing with the effort and gave Logan a smile that was one part cocky bravado, one part flirtation and three parts desperation, “Do it then, need _something_ Logan.” That was all the permission Logan needed, with a single expert flick of his wrist he slid the cucumber as deep as it would go. The second half still protruded lewdly from him and Logan had to grip his own dick hard to stop himself from coming at the sight. Alec whimpered and jerked his hips. “ _Move_ it,” he said, flushing as he realised his order had come out instead a needy whine.

Logan smirked and began to fuck him hard with the homemade dildo, Alec cried out with every thrust as it rubbed mercilessly over his prostate. He reached down for his own cock, but Logan batted his hand away. “I want to watch you,” he repeated.

Alec whimpered again and arched into the sensation. For the first time, Logan was able to look in fill. The X-5’s cheeks were flushed with exertion and his eyes were a glassy, vivid green and his long lashes brushed the freckles dusting his face when they fluttered closed, he kept biting down on his ridiculously girly lips and Logan couldn’t decide what he wanted more, to pull out the cucumber and push himself inside, or ride Alec’s mouth while he kept on fucking him. He groaned, and realised the hand that had been stopping him from coming was now working his dick, pulling it with rough strokes. With a monumental effort, he forced himself to stop. Alec’s eyes opened and widened as the hand using the cucumber on him stopped as well. “Wh-what are you _doing_?” he whimpered. “I- I need to come Logan, I _need_ it. If this is about watching me, take a fucking picture or something, but _please,_ please don’t stop.”

The thought of being allowed to have a picture of Alec like this, at his most vulnerable, with none of his walls in place really did almost make Logan blow his load, and that thought really didn’t help. The thought of Alec, still desperate and filled and covered in his cum, made it even harder to stop, to pull back. For a moment, Logan didn’t think he would manage it, but somehow he did manage to pull himself back from the brink. “Want you,” he croaked, voice as wrecked as Alec’s, hand automatically reaching out to run a gentle hand down Alec’s quivering side then, deciding he was actually just not that altruistic, he snaked it across Alec’s chest and pinched a nipple hard just to watch Alec squirm helplessly on the cucumber he was impaled on.

“J- Just take me then. Come on, I want you, want you to pound into me. _Please_.” Logan had never been able to resist the X-5 when he was begging. Decision made, Logan pulled at the cucumber, removing it almost completely, and then slamming it home one more time. Then he pulled it out, and replaced it with his own rock hard member. Alec groaned as he entered him.  “That’s it, that’s it, want you, need you, Logan-”

Logan cut off his babbling litany by leaning down for a kiss, then he straightened up and set a jackhammer pace neither of them could endure for long. Despite his desire to watch the vision of perfection squirming and gasping below him, Logan’s eyes involuntarily drifted shut as the intense orgasm hit him. Dimly, he heard Alec give a shattered moan of release himself, but his senses had whited out. For a moment they stayed, locked together and panting heavily, then Alec used his superior strength to drag Logan down onto him. He took in the sight of Logan, flushed with own orgasm, hair in disarray, but still fully dressed and his spent cock gave a half hearted twitch.

Leaning down, Logan kissed him again, gently. “Love you,” he said, too softly to be heard by a normal person.

Alec wasn’t a normal person. The look he bestowed on Logan was as far from his usual cocky arrogance as possible, it was intense and thoughtful and when it broke into a smile it was like the purest ray of sunshine. Alec pressed another kiss to Logan’s mouth, chaste this time, and sleepy, then he rolled over, settling himself in Logan’s arms so the other man had no way of moving unless he was willing to disturb his lover. Logan smiled softly at the back of Alec’s neck and settled his forehead against the barcode which marred the X-5’s skin. He felt his eyes drifting closed, a sleepy haze of satiation washing over him. He was sure he dreamed the soft, “I love you too.”

 


End file.
